


Free One-Shots

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: Free!
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: Some brief one-shots of the boys from Free.Originally posted on Deviantart. This is my original work.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Ryuugazaki Rei/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Kudos: 27





	1. Rei - Spiders and Secrets

You glanced at your phone as it lit up. A purple butterfly flashed on the screen with the name “Rei” plastered over it. You frowned slightly but picked up.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N), it's Rei Ryugazaki from Iwatobi—”

“I know, Rei. I have your number in my contacts, remember?” Like Gou, you were a manager of the swim team. As such, you had all their numbers. But this was the first time Rei had ever called you for anything.

“Right. Of course.” He paused. “Are you busy?”

“Not really. What's going on? You sound muffled.”

“I...I'd really prefer to explain in person. Can you come over?”

“Sure. I'll be over soon.”

You knocked on Rei's door. “Rei? It's me!”

Loud thudding sounds answered you, slowly getting closer to the door.

“Is-is everything all right in there?” you asked. The door flew open as Rei grabbed you and pulled you inside, covering your mouth.

“Shh!” he hissed. “It'll hear you.”

You pulled out of his grasp and looked at him. “What on earth are you doing?” He was still in his pajama bottoms, a large gray blanket thrown over his head and shoulders, like an Eskimo huddling for warmth. No wonder his phone call had sounded so weird.

“Hiding. I've been infested,” he whispered, pointing upstairs to his room. “It ran out from under my desk and startled me while I was changing. I've been down here ever since, but it can't go on like this. I didn't know who else to call.”

“What is it? A rat?”

He shook his head. “Something far worse.”

“All right. I'll take a look.” You slowly made your way up the stairs. Rei nervously watched you from the base of the stairs.

You opened his door and glanced around. His bed was in disarray, the top cover missing (which must be what he was covering himself with downstairs) and the pillows strewn on the floor.

Other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. His curtains fluttered slightly from his open window. He must have opened it for some fresh air.

You were in the process of shutting it when you saw movement. You glanced down at his desk.

“REI!” you screeched as your footsteps raced back down the stairs.

He tightened the blanket around his shoulders. “It's hideous, isn't it?!”

“This is what you called me about?” you asked, holding out your hand.

A small spider sat there, barely any bigger than your fingertip. Rei jumped away, cowering in the corner.

“Of course it is! Spiders are decidedly one of the most un-beautiful creatures ever created. To find one of those in my room is just....” He shuddered heavily.

You rolled your eyes as you opened his door and set the spider outside. “There, it's gone.”

“Thank you! I can't even stand to look at one.”

He blushed heavily, fixing his glasses. “The others would have made fun for me for this. They don't know about my arachnophobia. And my reaction was more than a little....embarrassing.” He'd imagined each swim club member's reactions if he'd chosen to call them.

Nagisa would have laughed at him. Told him something about how spiders are cute and Rei shouldn't be scared of them.

Haru would have just stared at him and probably left before even coming in.

Makoto probably would have convinced him to keep the creature as a pet. Or worse, turned out to be scared of them himself. After all, he was scared of ghosts.

You put a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me.” You turned to leave, but Rei grabbed your wrist.

“Wait. Um....could you stay for a while?” He slowly scratched his cheek. “I-if you don't mind, of course.”

“Sure,” you said, smiling at him. “I'd be happy to.” He smiled back at you. He led the way back up to his room.

Until he saw another spider on the staircase.

He promptly screamed in terror and hid behind you. You smirked at him before picking it up.

“Rei, this is just a ladybug,” you said, holding it out for him to see.

He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. “Of course it is. I wasn't scared. How could I be, of something so harmless and beautiful as this?”

You resisted the urge to giggle. “Come on, we should shut your window before anything else gets in,” you told him as you marched up the stairs.

“Right.”

A few hours later, you left Rei's. After shutting the window and cleaning every surface in his room, he was finally satisfied no other bugs were going to show themselves. He even made you some barley tea for your trouble.

“(Y/N),” he said as he opened the door for you, “I would just like to thank you again. I'm sure it must have been a minor inconvenience for you--”

“Don't be silly. I'm glad I could help.” You beamed at him. “Call me again if you ever need me, okay?”

He nodded and bowed. “I'll be sure to. Have a good evening.”

“You too. Don't let the bed bugs bite!”

He stiffened visibly.

“Kidding! Only kidding.” He laughed weakly at your joke, but the moment you were gone, he ran all his sheets through the dryer.

Better safe than sorry, after all.


	2. Nagisa - Helping

“And then....Rei jumps and slams against his desk!” Nagisa exclaimed, his eyes shiny with tears. “I don't think I've ever laughed that hard during class...”

The blond boy was catching you up on what you'd missed during school that day. You had come down with something and you were too sick to go. But Nagisa had still insisted on coming to see you and catch you up in person, despite your protests.

At least he'd agreed to sit across the room. You knew the other boys would probably blame you if their breaststroke swimmer suddenly came down with something.

“Poor guy....I hope he wasn't too embarrassed,” you said as you took a sip of your juice. “What about the other classes?”

Nagisa stared at you blankly. You raised an eyebrow.

“Nagisa, were you paying attention in any of the classes?”

He blushed slightly, scratching his cheek with his finger. “I...mostly just remember Rei falling asleep.”

“I knew I should have asked him instead,” you grumbled.

“Hey!” Nagisa exclaimed. “I'm your best friend, so I'm the one who has to help you. Don't you trust me?”

“Of course I do, Nagisa. But you have to admit you're not the best in the classroom.”

He pouted. “You didn't have to say it like that.”

“Sorry! I know you're trying to get better and everything. I'm really proud of you for that, you know.”

His pout immediately morphed into a huge grin as he grabbed you in a bear hug. “ Awww, thanks, (Y/N)!”

“N-Nagisa, get off me! You're going to get sick!” you exclaimed. He quickly released you and stepped back.

“I forgot. Sorry,” he giggled. “And sorry about the notes for class. I'll get them to you tomorrow, okay?”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Oh, that's right! I brought you some medicine to help you feel better. I left it in the kitchen.”

“Nagisa, that's okay, I don't...and he's gone.”

You shook your head. There was no force in the world that would slow him down. Not that you minded. There should be more people like Nagisa in the world, to keep everyone else on their toes.

“Found it! Okay, (Y/N), say 'ahhh',” the blond told you.

“W-what are you doing?!” you exclaimed, leaning away from him.

“Helping,” he said as though it was obvious. “That's why I'm here, after all.”

You immediately turned your head away. Both because you were embarrassed and you were trying to hide it from him.

“You're not feeding me.”

“Why not?” he whined. “I already measured it out and everything. Just take it, please?”

“Nagisa--”

“It'll make you feel better! Please, (Y/N)?” He stared at you with his large magenta eyes. “It tastes good, I promise.”

You slowly turned back to him and opened your mouth.

He smiled sweetly as he placed the spoon against your lips.

“See? That wasn't so--” You suddenly clapped your hand over your mouth and spluttered. Nagisa put his hand over your own.

“No, you have to take it!” he exclaimed.

You finally managed to choke down the medicine and glared at him, ripping his hand away from your mouth.

“That was cherry,” you panted. “I hate cherry.”

He sweat dropped. “It was red so I thought it was strawberry flavored. Please don't be mad!”

“I'm not mad. I just can't wait until you get sick and then you have to take this.”

Sure enough, the next week Nagisa came down with the same thing you had. And there you were by his side, wrestling him to make him take the same horrible medicine.

“Nagisa, if you don't take this, I'm going to show the other boys pictures of you from when your sisters dressed you up!”

“Noooo, you can't--” He gagged as a spoon went in his mouth.

“(Y/N), why would you do that?!” he cried as he finally swallowed it.

You smirked. “I was helping. Now we're even.”


	3. Makoto - Tutoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU

“I don't get it,” you said finally. “How are you good at Literature but bad at English?”

The boy shrugged. “It's not a big deal, Literature is just easier to grasp.”

“If it's not a big deal, you wouldn't be here,” you pointed out.

You were a tutor with the English department at the University of Tokyo. Makoto's English professor had instructed him to seek help for his less than stellar grades, and you could understand why. It was very rarely you'd get someone who was good at Literature and bad at English, or vice versa. Usually it was all or nothing with the similar subjects. And with a midterm assignment coming up soon, Makoto had to step up his game or he might end up failing the class.

But he had explained to you he didn't understand the problem, as he was making “A's” in his literature class.

“And what about your other classes?” you pressed him.

“They're mostly “A's” too.”

You frowned. It wasn't that he was just a literary genius, then. And he had to be smart if he was making mostly “A's”, so it wasn't a lack of brainpower.

A lightbulb went off.

“So, this essay that you're supposed to write soon...what's the topic?”

Makoto hesitated. “Well, it's supposed to be a research paper based on something you're interesed in. A stance you're willing to take.”

“Uh huh. What's your stance going to be?”

“I...don't know yet.”

“Makoto, no wonder you aren't doing well. Every English professor needs you to take a hard stance on an issue when you write something like this. You have to have one!”

He stared at you blankly. “Come on, haven't you ever stood for or against something?”

“Well, there is this one thing...”

“Great! Then do some research and write a paper arguing your point. I'll even look over your draft for you.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course.” You smiled. “That's what they pay me for, after all.”

But you doubted anyone could have paid you enough to read through Makoto's research paper on why people should not use muscles as a form of promoting organizations. And even worse was his primary source, some woman he interviewed named Gou who continued to ramble on and on about muscles without making an actual point about them.

“What do you think?” he asked.

“It's got potential,” you said finally. He'd taken a hard stance on this issue, and that was something. Plus his personal account of how that had humiliated a specific swim club was actually pretty riveting. “I'll make some edits and we can look over them together.”

Makoto smiled. “You're a life-saver.”

“Don't thank me yet. I'm getting rid of this Rei character and Gou's testimony, unless you change it to prove your point. And you have to cut it down, it's too long.”

“But (Y/N)--”

“Do you want my help or not?” He stared at you for several seconds, but finally nodded. “Great. Now, this part here, about someone's ears turning red even though they were facing away from a crowd of people. Was that your perspective?”

“Yeah....what's wrong with it?”

“Oh, nothing.” You smiled slightly. “It just sounds cute.”

“It was really embarrassing!”

“Then make me believe it,” you said, gesturing to the paper. He nodded solemnly. He'd have to give up his weekend to finish this paper.

But within the next week, Makoto had gotten his paper back with remarkable praise from his professor. He proudly showed it to you and promised to keep coming back to see you when he needed more help.

You offered him a deal – you'd keep helping him with his papers if he helped you pass your gym class next semester.

Needless to say, you both ended up passing with flying colors.


	4. Haru - Ice Skating

“Come on, Haru,” you grunted, trying to pull the dark-haired boy towards the entrance to the ice rink. He remained rooted to the spot, peering up at the sign doubtfully.

He glanced at you accusingly. “You said we were going swimming.”

“We can't go swimming right now, it's way too cold.” He merely blinked. “Besides, you don't know you won't like ice skating until you try it.”

“Fine,” he relented finally.

You smiled at him and pulled him inside the rink. You led him over to where he could pick up a pair of skates and got one for yourself.

After lacing them up, you waited at the edge of the rink for Haru. He continued to stare at the ice rink with disdain. You could tell he still wasn't excited about this idea.

He eventually made his way over to you and you gently grabbed his arm. “In case you fall,” you told him.

You stepped onto the frozen rink first, him following more hesitantly. But as you turned to face him, he was staring intently at the rink.

“It's water,” he said. “Just frozen.”

And with that idea firmly in mind, he skated several feet away from you.

“Be careful!” you warned him. While the boy was a natural at swimming, he wasn't as athletically inclined on land. Certainly not frozen land.

He slowly began to slide one foot in front of the other, picking up speed with each movement and holding his balance well. You watched with awe at his natural talent.

Until he fell flat on his face.

You neatly skated over and offered him your hand.

He accepted it, huffing slightly. You tried not to smile at the sight of his rosy cheeks. You didn't know Haru could get embarrassed.

“Everyone falls when they're starting out. Don't feel bad.”

“It's water,” he told you. “This shouldn't be hard for me.”

“Swimming and skating are very different, Haru. It'll take a little practice before you get your coordination. Then you'll be just as free as you are when you swim, I promise.”

He nodded solemnly and you did a lap together so that he could get his bearings. When he seemed more sure of himself, you slowly put some distance between you.

“Go on, try again,” you encouraged.

He began again, sliding one foot in front of the other. You smiled as you noted that he seemed even more confident this time around. You watched him glide easily around the rink, nearly making it a full lap this time.

He stumbled a bit when he got close to you, but you steadied him. This continued for a few hours. He progressed more and more the longer you stayed, but you eventually had to call it quits.

“You're going to be sore tomorrow,” you told Haru as you left.

“I'll be fine. The water likes me, and I have the hang of it now.”

You smiled. “Good to know.”

“I had fun,” he said finally.

“Well, we can come back whenever you want. Just let me know, okay?”

He smiled slightly. “Okay.”

Two days later you woke up to a furious knocking on your door. Haru was standing there all bundled up with the rest of the swim club.

“Hey, (Y/N)!” Nagisa chirped. Rei and Makoto smiled at you.

“We want to go skating,” Haru said simply. “You said whenever.”

You stared at them all in disbelief.

And within half an hour, you were babysitting the four swimmers as they fell all over themselves and each other trying to skate.

Haru skated past you, slamming into his friends and knocking them down like bowling pins.

“Only a couple more months of winter,” you muttered to yourself as you went to help him up.


End file.
